In the related art, there is a known master input device of a master-slave system, which has a similar shape to a slave device (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
This master input device has a plurality of joints, and bending movement of corresponding bending portions of the slave device is performed in a manner proportional to rotational operation inputs for the respective joints.